


A Sorceress's Brass (Knuckles)

by Drakyr



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Blood and Injury, F/M, Ficlet, Keira Metz's Brass Knuckles, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Sex After Killing Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: Lambert and Keira finished hacking and slashing their way through some bandits, only for one of them to need finishing off the old fashioned way. And apparently, the old fashioned way gives Lambert a hard-on.Also, Keira's brass knuckles need more attention. So here we are.
Relationships: Lambert/Keira Metz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Sorceress's Brass (Knuckles)

“What a bunch of fucking idiots,” Lambert grumbled as he wiped the blood from his sword. The road had become a mess of broken, bloody bandit bodies. He looked over the scene, admiring his and Keira’s work. Those he didn’t cut down himself were choked to death by her magic. It was vicious, but he didn’t find himself judging her for it. Keira was straightening her hair and dress not far from him.

“Indeed. But at least they were kind enough to leave their loot-able corpses behind. Their stupidity is our prize,” replied the sorceress.

A groan caught their attention. One of the bandits, a large man with a thick, dark beard and a scar on his left cheek, didn’t seem to be fully dead despite being stabbed in the chest. Both Lambert and Keira narrowed their eyes at the man who dared to not be dead. The sorceress huffed, particularly upset.

“Allow me,” said Lambert as he stalked towards the nearly dead bandit.

“No no,” said Keira, holding out a hand to stop him. As she continued, she reached into a pouch at her waist. “Allow _me_. This is what he gets for reaching for my bosom.”

From the pouch, she withdrew a set of brass knuckles and fitted them to her dainty right hand. Lambert arched an eyebrow, but then found both raising; Keira turned to the bandit with ferocity and a cry as she laid a hard punch into his face. Her strike connected with a crunch. The bandit went down hard, bleeding from his newly broken nose. But he still wasn’t dead, so Keira wasn’t done. She grabbed the bandit by the collar and hauled him back upright, then began punching him in the nose repeatedly. Each hit was punctuated with a grunt that some might call unladylike, but certainly not to Keira’s face.

After several strikes, the bandit made a strangled, straining sound, then went truly limp and his eyes closed. Keira released her grip and let the bandit flop to the ground like a rag doll. She straightened herself up, let out a sharp sigh, and used a handkerchief to clean blood from her hand and brass knuckles.

Lambert stared at her the entire time.

Keira said nothing until she felt sufficiently clean and had put the brass knuckles away, patting the pouch almost affectionately. She turned to look at Lambert, but her gaze caught on the way up to his face. “Enjoyed that little display, did you?” The sorceress asked.

The witcher took a moment to snap himself back to reality, then followed her eyes down to his groin. His cock was standing hard, straining against the confinement of his trousers. Having seen the erection, Lambert realized just how aroused he truly was.

He looked back to Keira and shrugged, grinning at her as he sheathed his sword. “Can you blame me?”

“No, I don’t think that I can,” Keira responded, grinning as well. “It got my blood rushing as well, truth be told.”

Lambert sniffed the air and could smell Keira’s own arousal building up under her skirts.

The sorceress approached Lambert with swaying hips. “Perhaps we ought to celebrate not dying at the hands of these ruffians – Oh!”

Lambert picked Keira up, grabbing her under her legs and spreading them around his waist. He laid her down on a patch of grass at the side of the road that remained clear of the blood and gore of their fight. Hands gripped, skirts hiked, and they fucked in a sharp, thoughtless rhythm, gasping into the other’s neck. Their climaxes came in shivers and breathless groans.

With lust of both the standard and bloody kind sated, they looted the bandits, burned the bodies, and went on their way, smirks tugging at both of their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for your time in reading this! It's a little something I whipped up for NaNoWriMo and just spruced up now. I have a few more such pieces coming soon!


End file.
